forgiveness
by vampiredragongoddess
Summary: im tired of the stories where edward leaves then bella just takes him back without much effort on his part, so this is what i think is more realistic. plz comment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I do not own twilight, blah, blah, blah now on with the story

E&B POV

3 years since that day in the woods. And it had been three years of total and complete hell.

Rosalie's POV

My damn brother needs to get over this! Seething, I stormed up the stairs and pounded on his door."Get over it Edward! You made your choice, so deal with it without making us all suffer. It's not like we all wanted to leave!"

Everyone looked at me in disapproval, but after three years it was the last straw. I mean, come on! He left her, it's not like the dumbass didn't know what he was doing. He was perfectly aware of the results of his actions and he's playing the martyr! It's ridiculous!

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella's POV

"Come on bella! , we have to get ready for the show!", my room and band mate, kate said while she rushed around trying to find the perfect outfit. I personally didn't see what all the fuss was about, because she looked great in anything she wore no matter what, but she was always like this before a show, especially one in a big club like the one we were going to tonight. "ok kate, I'm coming just, give me a second alright?," I sighed with irritation

I put down my sketchbook, where I had been working on a dress design for my class Monday morning, and walked to the closet, picking out a knee length, loose black silk skirt, a skin-tight purple halter top, and spiked silver heels. Yes, I could walk in heels now. I somehow got better balance.

*buzz* my phone vibrating making me jump in surprise. I picked it up and saw that it was logan calling. "logan, I can't talk right now, kate's about to drag me into the bathroom if I don't hurry up and change. Call you on the way to the club ok, babe?", I said as I hung up the phone to go get dressed.

……..

(at the Cullen house)

"Come on everyone the show starts in 15 minutes! ," I yelled, rose and ali were taking forever to get dressed, and esme and Carlisle were trying to drag eddie out of his room to come with us. "ok coming" everyone that was upstairs yelled back. I decided to go get the car started, while jasper went to help get Edward out of his room.

Ten minutes later we were on our way to the club.

Ok, sorry its so short everyone, but that was just the prologue and I will try to have the first chapter up later this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

We got to the club and Kate, Logan, jack, and I rushed around to get our instruments set up for the show that was starting in 15 minutes, when the door opened and 7 people came in." the show doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" I said over my shoulder as I hooked the guitar up to the amp. "We know" said a musical, sing-song voice that sounded too beautiful to be human. 'holy crap" I thought" more vampires, fate why must you toy with me so?' I asked mentally. I turned around to see my former-family, the Cullen's, looking all the same. You would think they would look a little different after three years, but they didn't. though Edward didn't look too happy to be here, and jasper was holding his arm, in what would look like a comforting grip to anyone else, but I knew it was to make sure he didn't run out the door, or attack any humans, because his eyes were pitch black.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" I asked, wondering why they were here with Edward looking like he hadn't fed for 3 months. "we're here to see the show of course, Bellsie", Emmet answered, with a cheeky grin, because he knew I hated that nickname almost as much as my full name. "Love you too Emmet" I joked sarcastically. "Babe who are these people, I thought we had the club to ourselves a little longer", asked Logan as he carried in the parts for the drum set. "oh just old friends, hon. Is it ok if you guys get the rest of the equipment, I'd kinda like to talk with them, since I haven't seen them in forever and I have to get back to the dorm to work on my designs as soon as the shows over, we won't have time to talk after" "yea that should be fine. We'll holler if we need help"

"Hey you guys, come on back here so we can chat" I said gesturing them into the green room in the back as I walked. When we were all in the room I told everyone to sit down and closed the door so no one would hear our conversation. "Ok, so why the hell is Edward here when he looks hungry enough to be easily dangerous" I hissed, concerned for my bands safety. "well, we kinda had to drag him out of his room to get him to come with us in the first place, sorry Bella" "ok , fair enough, just make sure he doesn't attack anyone alright" I said, still slightly annoyed. "So what, no hugs for us bells?" jasper joked. "Ok, ok just don't crush me alright "."And no offense here, but I'm not sure it's safe if he hugs me, being hungry and all" I said, pointing at Edward. "Point taken Bella", Esme said . "Ok, so who's first?" I asked, holding my arms out for a hug. Once that was over with, we all sat down, them on couches and me on a chair opposite them.

So, you may think I would be mad at them for leaving 3 years ago today, but honestly, I'm not. Just for the record, I still consider them family, with the exception of Edward, because it would be kinda gross to have dated your brother. I considered him more of a friend, or something like that.

"So, why hasn't he been hunting?'", I asked, curiously. "He's playing the martyr for leaving you", Rosalie snapped, obviously annoyed with him. "Still? That was three years ago, and not really that big a deal, Eddie". "bella, just out of curiosity, why are you so fine with us being back after three years", questioned jasper", you have every right to hate us you know". "yea I know that jasper, but what good would hate you all do? your still family after all." jasper and the rest of the Cullens looked shocked at this response. "what?" I asked, puzzled as to why they were looking at me like I was an alien. "that's really rational is all, you would think that you might be at least wary of us" Alice explained. "oh, okay well that would explain why you were all looking at me like I was crazy". I looked at the watch and realized I had five minutes until the show started. "crap! The show is starting soon. I gotta go meet up and figure out the songs we are playing." I exclaimed. "I'll try to talk to you guys after the show if I have time ok?" I said as I rushed out of the room.

………

(Ten minutes later)

The show was well under way, and everyone wanted me to sing my least favorite song, so I was about to start it as the intro started I thought, 'oh crap maybe this isn't a great song to sing with Eddie here', but by that time it was too late to stop the song, so I just started singing.

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Thankfully that was the last song for tonight, so I helped break down the set, and headed to my car, to go back to the dorm, and work on my sketch for design class, but that didn't work too well, since the Cullen's all wanted to talk some more, so I told them they could follow me back, so I could work and chat at the same time.

(an hour and a half later)

"oh my god bellie, you have amazing clothes!" Alice squealed, rummaging through my closet. "yea, they are mostly projects from classes" I told her, distractedly, not looking up from my sketch . just then Kate came in, looking exhausted. And I realized what time I was." Umm guys we can probably catch up more tomorrow, but I think my roommate needs to sleep, so you should probably leave and we'll pick it up tomorrow", I said giving them my phone number, as I walked out to the parking lot with them.

When I got back into the dorm room, Kate was sitting up on her bed, looking at me expectantly. "they were old friends of mine." I said, replying to the look she was giving me. "ok you'll have to tell me more tomorrow then, but for now im too tired. Night Bella" "goodnight Kate" I replyed laying down as well.

Sorry for the sucky explanations at the end and the last conversation, but tired. More tomorrow if I can.


End file.
